Recalled
by dragonlots
Summary: xover SGA/Change of Plans/Charmed/Kindred & a couple of surprise guest appearances. John Sheppard had settled down to a normal life as Jason Danville with his lovely wife Sally and their soon-to-be-adopted four children. Unfortunately, General O'Neill recalled him to active duty to handle a problem only John Sheppard could handle, which may endanger his family.


Recalled

Dana Bell

"What do you mean, you're recalling me to active duty?" John Sheppard half rose out of his chair.

"You should have taken General Linford up on his invitation." General O'Neill calmly regarded the younger man over the desk. "It would have saved me a trip to Ohio."

"I was promised a new life!"

"You've gotten that." O'Neill chuckled. "How is your wife?"

"Sally's fine." John had no idea how he was going to explain all this to her. She only knew him as Jason Danville. He'd never told her anything about his previous life with the SGC or living in Atlantis.

"I hear you're adopting four children." O'Neill shifted a file in front of him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Silently, John fumed. He'd been offered a full-time professorship at Kempell School of Engineering and Technology, which would more than pay for his expanding family. He'd still get to design engines for the military part-time, a favor the man in front of him had gone to great lengths to arrange several years back. "What is this really about? Some security issue on Atlantis you think no one else can handle? Or is there some new alien danger bearing down on Earth?" He held his breath, almost afraid of the answer.

To his credit, the general didn't flinch. Instead, he half-turned in his chair, watching the men outside the huge window.

John followed his gaze. The men outside all wore light gray uniforms and were repairing various aircraft, most of the latter he knew by name. He'd certainly spent enough time flying as a test pilot and then improving the engines. His MIT education had been courtesy of the SGC.

"I understand you have an above average IQ." O'Neill returned his attention to Sheppard.

He half grinned, remembering how surprised McKay had been when the scientist had learned John had qualified for Mensa. "What of it?"

"It's going to help with your new assignment." O'Neill closed the file, placing his hands on top. When had general gotten so gray? "I'm sorry to ask you to uproot your wife and family, but we desperately need you."

"Until we adopt the children, we can't move them out of the state." Dorothy, their social worker, had made that very clear.

"Someone in legal is working on that."

"What am I going to tell Sally? Her music career is very important to her." He could almost hear her objections and he groaned.

"You tell her you got recalled and reassigned."

"What else can I tell her?"

General O'Neill gave him a sympathetic look. "You can tell her the whole truth."

John blinked, unsure of what he'd just heard. "What about all that top secre,t non- disclosure, security stuff?"

"Your wife and children have a right to know."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You're going back to Atlantis."

The limo that had picked John up at Kempell, taken him to Willsburg Air Force Base, now dropped him off in front of the stone-covered town home he shared with his wife and soon-to-be adopted four children. His fingers rested on the gate, almost afraid to go inside. Their new red minivan was parked out front and he hoped his Cheville would be repaired before it was time to leave.

_Come on, John, get it over with._

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the gate and sauntered up the sidewalk, digging his keys out of his pants pocket. He unlocked the door, tossing the ring into a copper bowl. They landed with a _ching_.

Fondly he looked over their multi-level home. Sally used the main level as her music studio. There were keyboards, drums, coiled cords, cymbals and other instruments. The basement was where he did his design work, the boys slept and Xbox was set up. Upstairs was the kitchen, the main living and dining area, plus a guest room the girls shared. Above them was the master suite.

Glancing at his watch, John realized they'd all be around the dinner table. He hurried to join them. "Sorry, I'm late," he said as he sat down.

Sally gave him a smile. "We were about to say grace."

Grace wasn't something he and Sally had practiced. Their children, however, had been brought up with it and they'd continued the custom. He took Jordon's and Javier's offered hands.

"Sung-Lee," Sally said. "I believe it's your turn."

The Chinese girl grinned as she closed her eyes. "God bless the food and thank you we have a home and parents. Amen."

"Amen," echoed around the table.

"Long day?" Sally asked as she picked up the mashed potatoes, took a small helping, put some on Sung-Lee's plate before passing them to Kaleb.

The African boy took a generous helping and passed them to Jordan.

"Yeah." John took the bowl, put some on his plate and handed it to Javier, who took a heaping spoonful.

Before long, they were all eating a delicious meal consisting of grilled steak. Jordon must have cooked them since Sally was just learning her way around the kitchen. There was also a green salad.

"Wonderful," he complimented Jordan.

She smiled proudly.

"I helped," Sung-Lee chimed in.

"You only put the salad together," Kaleb said.

Jordan bit off a word or two in Ugandan. She often did that with the other children. They'd been living in Africa before the air plane crash which had killed their parents.

"My first game is on Friday." Javier waited expectantly.

"I'm planning on being there," John assured the teen. The Gatelemalan boy grinned.

"Jason and I have been talking," Sally began.

He knew what his wife was about to say and had to stop her before she said anything about them possibly buying a house. "Sally, after dinner, we all need to talk." He motioned with his fork. "All of us."

Jordan's pale face took on an alarmed expression. "You haven't changed you mind about adopting us?"

The other children looked scared.

"No," he shook his head. "It isn't anything like that. There's been a…development."

Sally put down her fork. "Don't tell me Kempell withdrew their offer!"

"Nothing like that." Sharing a setback like that would have been simpler. "Later. After dinner."

The quiet around the table was alarming. Normally the children were full of excitement, telling the couple about their school day or talking about whatever else was going on in their lives.

Jordan and Javier cleared the table and when the leftover food was put away, everyone resumed their places.

"I want pudding!" Sung-Lee crossed her arms over her red dress.

"After we talk," John promised.

Sally's face was a combination of 'what's going on' and 'I'm supportive'.

"I was reactivated," John said bluntly.

His wife started. "They can't do that, can they?"

"Afraid so." He took a sip of water. "We're gonna have to move."

"What about my game!" Javier objected.

"We can still attend the next couple of games. I'll talk to Coach Tamblyn and explain what's going on." He bit his lip. "The rest of what I have to tell you is going to be difficult to believe. Please," he raised a hand when both Sally and Jordan started to say something. "Wait until I finish."

John plunged in, telling his family about who he really was, about the SGC and the five years he'd spent living in Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy. "I know it's supposed to be a mythical city, but it's real."

Sally's blue eyes reflected her hurt. John really hated he hadn't been able to tell her before. They'd have a private talk later. He was dreading it.

"General O'Neill wants me to go back to Atlantis."

"Live in another galaxy, Major Jason?" Kaleb sounded puzzled.

With a grin, John answered, "No. Atlantis is back on Earth." He hadn't said anything about the Wraith. He didn't want to scare the children. Besides, Todd had been secured in Area 51.

Javier frowned. "How can you hide a whole city?"

"It has a shield."

"And just where on Earth is it?" Sally's tone was hard. John knew what she would be giving up and how much she resented it.

"San Francisco. Actually," he sipped his water again. "I think it's sitting near Golden Gate Park."

"Where's San Francisco?" Kaleb asked.

Jordan answered, "On the west coast."

"Can we have pudding now?" Sung-Lee glanced from Sally to John. "Please?"

"Sure." Sally got up and went to the fridge. Dessert was served up, but John didn't miss the fact his wife didn't even look at him when she put his in front of him.

He spooned the chocolate sweetness into his mouth, remembering when it had been a luxury. Many things had been, during his stay in the Pegasus galaxy. It had just cost too much to ship anything they didn't really need.

Jordan cleaned up the dishes, putting them into the dishwasher. John went with the boys downstairs. The two got dressed for bed and crawled under the covers. As usual, Javier was on the top bunk. Kaleb slept on the bottom one.

"You'll still be able to adopt us, Major Jason?" Kaleb wanted to know.

John smiled and affectionately rubbed the boy's wiry dark hair. "Won't be a problem." He checked on the teen. "I'm sorry to have to move you again so soon. I know you were just beginning to make friends."

"I'll miss playing football."

"I'm gonna miss watching you play."

"Mom and Dad traveled to many villages. We helped them, so I'm used to not being home."

"But you always had a home to come back to."

Javier nodded.

"Look, boys," he raised his voice so Kaleb could hear him, too. "What we talked about tonight, you can't tell anyone. You can say that you're moving, but nothing else."

"Christine will want to keep in touch." The teen gulped. "At least I hope she will."

"I'll find out if there's a mailing address." John knew Christine had been instrumental in helping Javier adjust to the large high school after the small one room they'd attended in Uganda.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He crossed the carpeted room and switched off the light. "Night, boys." He was going to miss this very familiar routine, and room.

He went up the three floors to the green-painted master bedroom. Sally wasn't there yet. She was still probably tucking in the girls. John took a quick shower, tossing on shorts and a T-shirt. Settling on the bed, he waited for his wife.

When she came in, she tossed him a glare before getting ready for bed. Crawling in next to him, she accused, "You didn't trust me enough to tell me who you really were?"

"I couldn't." It was hard to explain all the agreements and non-disclosures he'd had to sign, on penalty of so many years in prison, he'd never see the sun again, if he told anyone. "I was surprised when General O'Neill gave me permission to tell my family."

"He kind of had to, didn't he? Since we'll be going with you?"

"No." McKay's sister and husband were among the very few who knew, outside the military about the SGC and Atlantis. He didn't really count various political leaders. "He could have ordered me to leave you here." He tucked an arm around Sally. "Isn't it better we go as a family?"

"What about Dorothy? You know what she told us."

"The general said it was covered." How, John had no idea. "Look, we have a couple of weeks before we have to leave." He pulled his wife against him. "Let's enjoy our time here."

"What about my band and my music career? I'm just supposed to quit?" Sally was mad. He couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry." There wasn't much else he could say or do.

"Maybe we should just stay here and wait until you come back.'

There'd been a reason O'Neill had allowed John to tell his family. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, he had the impression it was important Sally and children go with him.

"You really want to be apart that long?" He kissed her forehead.

"It's not like we aren't sometimes, anyway."

"I know." They were both busy and had often traveled for their jobs. Their schedules had changed with the addition of their soon-to-be-adopted children. "This time is different."

"How?"

"I don't know. I suspect we won't until we get to Atlantis."

Friday night, Javier's team lost the game. Not by much, and John was very proud of his son. The teen had kicked several field goals. Afterward, Javier along with Christine, Jordan and her friend Noah, had all gone out for burgers and shakes. They promised not to be too late.

Sally had driven the minivan home. Kaleb and Sung-Lee had played a game in the back, while John rode in the passenger seat.

"Great game," he said.

His wife grinned. She still wasn't happy about the ramifications of the move, but she'd begun packing to show her support. She'd even talked with the other members of her band, Plane Truth. They hadn't been happy about splitting up. Her agent Clay, who had also attended, had promised he'd find a good gig for the musicians.

"So, what is Atlantis like?" Sally asked.

"Don't envision some ancient, Greek like city." He glanced out the window, seeing a set of headlights in the side mirror. "It's futuristic yet artistic. The ancients had good taste."

"Ancients?"

"The people who used to live there."

The van turned the corner onto their street. The car behind them followed. John frowned, beginning to feel uneasy. "Don't stop at the house."

"What's wrong?"

"Just drive by and keep going."

His wife did what he told her to. Kaleb spoke up from the back seat. "Auntie Sally, you missed our house."

The car stayed with them. John glanced behind them, trying to decide what they should do or where they should go. He didn't want to endanger his family. His cell phone rang and he jumped. Flipping it open, he said, "Hello?"

_"Hello, Colonel. This is Major Lorne. I think you by passed your house."_

"That's you behind us?" John turned to look back. He couldn't make out the two figures in the front seat.

_"Yes, sir. We're part of your security detail."_

"No one let me know."

_"Sorry about that. We didn't arrive until today, and I didn't have a chance to let _you know at the game." The soldier laughed_. "Didn't want to alarm anyone."_

"Thanks." He made a motion indicating Sally should turn around. She nodded and used an empty intersection to do so. "Want to come in for coffee?"

_"We'd better not sir, but thank you."_

"Good to hear from you again, Major. I hope we can catch up later."

_"I'd like that, sir."_

"Here's another one." Paige Matthews didn't touch the twisted and dry body hidden behind green bushes. Wind sang through the park and she shivered, swearing, at least to herself, that someone or thing was watching them.

"And here I thought we were done demon-chasing," her sister, Phoebe Haliwell, complained. She put her hands on her hips. At least she'd worn jeans, Paige observed. They went well with the bright red tank top accented with a stitched purple flower.

Their Older sister. Piper Haliwell, joined them. "I don't recall being invited to this party." She smoothed her simple, tan, cotton top, which looked great with the jeans she too, had on.

"I don't think we were." Paige dared to touch the pealing flesh. It was cold. She brushed the flakes off on her denim-clad leg as her eyes darted around the dark woods again. Damn! She'd swear they were being watched.

"I'll be glad when Chris and Wyatt are old enough to do this. Although," Piper added. "I don't want them to grow up too quick."

"At least you know what they'll look like," Phoebe teased.

"So do you," Piper shot back. "You've seen your daughter in a premonition."

"And as we've learned, the future doesn't always happen the way I foresaw it."

Paige bit her lip, knowing her two sisters, even though they never talked about it anymore, still missed Pru, their older sister. She'd been killed by a demon right outside the front door of the mansion. Oddly enough, this tragedy had brought Paige to them – a younger sibling neither one of them had known about.

"Well, whatever killed our friend here," Piper pointed to the body. "It's long gone."

"Or not." Paige again surveyed the trees.

Phoebe asked, "Do you think the demon is still here?"

"I'm not sure."

Piper shrugged. "Whatever it is, we're not going to catch it tonight. If we hurry, I can still tuck the boys in."

Paige hated to leave. She'd learned a lot about taking care of others as her duties as a Whitelighter increased. "And what happens if it kills another innocent?"

With a shake of her head, Piper replied, "We can't even find a reference in the Book of Shadows."

"Huh." Phoebe looked thoughtful. "Something new?"

"I hope not." Piper headed back toward the car. "See you tomorrow."

"Piper, wait!" Phoebe hurried after her.

"Thought we agreed to stick together," Paige muttered as she followed. Since they didn't know what they were dealing with, they'd hoped it only attacked if its prey was alone. Not that she liked to think of herself as such.

The wind whispered and Paige took one long look around, watching as her sisters safely left in their cars, before orbing back to her husband Henry and home.

When Piper got back to the mansion, she scowled at the limo sitting out front. The driver ducked back so she couldn't get a good look at him, but she knew who it was. Stomping up the concrete stairs, she pushed open the stained-glass doors and found her unwelcome guest sitting in the parlor.

"Thought I told you never to come here." Her brown eyes glared at the Italian man.

He simply smiled at her.

"Piper," Leo warned.

"And you, why'd you invite him in?"

"He's here to help."

"He can help himself right out the door." She pointed to the way out.

"We both have a problem," the man said. "I'm hoping we can work together to rid both of us of any unforeseen…consequences."

"I'll be upstairs," Leo said as he passed her.

"We'll talk about his later."

Her husband leaned close to her. "He's prince of the city. Don't forget that."

"If I had my way," she shot back, "I'd stake them all."

"Be nice." Leo kissed her cheek. She allowed herself one quick look at his sexy butt before focusing all her attention on the vampire sitting on her love seat.

"What do you want?" She moved no further.

"I'm offering our assistance." Julian Luna, Prince of San Francisco, looked so suave in his black suit, white shirt and blood-red tie. His ebony hair was smoothed back and his face so perfect she wondered how many women had swooned over him - before he drained them dry.

"Don't recall asking."

"The current predator is a danger not just to the Kindred, but to you the Charmed ones, and everyone you wish to protect."

"I should protect everyone else by ridding San Francisco of you!"

"We're no danger to you."

"So you keep saying." She tapped her sandaled foot. "Next time I see any Kindred in my club, I'm going to freeze and stake them."

"I'll pass the warning along." He sat back, motioning to the chair across from him. "I understand you would still like to open a restaurant."

Her brown eyes narrowed. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I have a friend searching for a new club. Yours is doing very well and I can offer you a fair market price."

"In exchange for what?" She was suspicious of him. Gingerly, she sat down on the edge, still ready to attack if he gave her a reason to.

"Simply for your best table if I want to bring a guest to eat there."

She wondered about the play on words. Did he intend to allow his guest to eat or eat his guest? "I'll think about it."

"Please do." He pulled a card out from his inner jacket pocket. "Call me if you want to talk business."

"Wasn't just business you came to discuss."

"No," he agreed. "My offer stands. The Kindred can hide and report anything strange that happens in Golden Gate Park. If they spot anything, I will report their findings to you."

Piper didn't like dealing with Julian Luna, but he was a vampire of his word. They never had come after her or her sisters. "Why do you want to help us when every demon, warlock or the vampire queen would like to kill us?"

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten about her," Luna said. "I'll have to deal with her and her 'children'. "

"Do that." It was always better when they killed each other off. Left fewer for her and her sisters to vanquish, or her sons in the future.

"I will." He extended his card to her. "Allies?" His dark eyes reflected his amusement.

"For now." She took the card. "Cross us and you know what we'll do to you."

"I know." He rose, straightened his already neat suit. "The Charmed Ones have certain…reputation. I would not dream of endangering the Kindred." He headed for the door.

She followed. "And just how many are there?"

His thin fingers rested on the door knob. "More than you know." He vanished outside and she slammed the door shut. Maybe she should wipe garlic all over it.

"Bad idea, Piper," she told herself. "Too many other ways he can get in."

Now, she would go have a word or two with her husband.

The last of their boxes were loaded into the moving truck. John took one last, longing look around before closing the door and handing his set of keys to the realtor.

"I shouldn't have any problem at all selling your place," she prattled. "It's in great condition."

"Thanks."

Sally waited for him just outside the iron gate. She gave him a supportive smile.

They watched together as the 'For Sale' sign went up in the front yard. John was sure their neighbors were going to hate all the cars that would probably drive by for a closer look.

"I have your address!" the realtor called with a cheery grin.

"Where'd you find her?" John asked as he opened the van door.

"Clay recommended her." She slid in, checking on the children, before securing her seat belt.

John got behind the wheel, turning the ignition and putting his foot on the gas peddle. "I'm really going to miss this place."

Sally's hand rested on his arm. "At least we'll be together."

"Yeah." The streets blurred together as he drove out of their neighborhood and eventually out of the city. Endless fields of corn passed in green blurs. He heard the children singing and sometimes playing silly games to pass the time. Thankfully, they hadn't asked, 'Are we there yet?'

"Where are we staying tonight?" Sally asked.

"No idea." Their travel plans were open. The general had offered to fly them to San Francisco in a military transport, but John had wanted to make a family adventure out of it. Their first.

"We're on I70 right?" His wife squinted ahead.

"Yep. We can stop when we're tired or just keep driving."

"Major Jason," Kaleb spoke up. "I'm hungry."

"Kaleb," Jordon scolded.

"So am I," John agreed. "Next town, we'll find a nice place and eat. How's that sound?"

His suggestion brought cheers from the back seats.

Halfway across Kansas, John felt like he was going to go crazy if the scenery didn't change. The flat nothingness, the constant wind he had to fight trying to keep the van on the highway, had made his arms tired and his temper short.

"Hey, what's that?" Javier asked, pointing at a bunch of vehicles with odd equipment on their roofs.

John remembered seeing a similar sight on a program one of the educational channels had run for a few years. "Stormchasers I think."

Sally tensed. "Think there's a major storm nearby?"

The blue ran on and on; not a cloud in the sky. "Doubt it. Might be a calm day or else they're headed somewhere else."

Sure enough, the adjusted cars turned on a highway heading south.

John relaxed. Wraith. Ships shooting lasers at him. He could handle those dangers. He just didn't feel like wrestling a tornado on open highway, in a van, with Sally and kids.

A mileage sigh flashed by. Hayes was the next town. "What say we stop and get something eat?"

Kaleb frowned. "Where, Major Jason? There's nothing here."

"Next town."

The boy settled back and the children started singing. After a few minutes, Sally joined in. Her beautiful voice filled the van and John again couldn't believe how lucky he was. Their life together for the past five years had been great. With the children, it would be even better.

If only he hadn't been recalled, and if only General O'Neill hadn't been so cryptic.

He almost dreaded what they'd find in San Francisco and Atlantis.

"I talked to Piper about selling her club." Julian undid his tie and tossed it over the gold gilded mirror.

Lillie stretched her lithe form over the silk sheets. She smiled at him, her hand rubbing over the fabric. "What did she say?"

He shrugged. Carefully, he removed his jacket and hung in up in his huge closet. His fingers undid a couple of buttons and he leaned on the door jamb. "I gave her my card."

"I guess her taking it all was a good thing." Lillie sat up, her red negligee reminding him why they'd been lovers off and on for many, many years.

Julian chuckled. "I half expected her to stake me."

A frown creased her lovely face. "Do they have any ideas who or what is responsible for the deaths?"

"I doubt it." He crossed the carpeted floor and sat beside Lillie. Her fingers caressed his face. He captured her hand. "We do need to deal with the vampire queen."

"Why not ask the Nosferatu?"

He learned toward her. "I don't want them to think I only use them as my executers."

She nodded, lightly kissing him. "I'd really like to own Piper's club."

Pulling her down onto his bed, he replied, "I'll see what I can do."

A day later, John drove into Denver. Dark clouds hovered over the city and he saw what looked like swirling clouds. He tensed, sensing danger.

His wife's fingers closed over his wrist. She must have sensed his mood. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He shook himself while he glanced uneasily at the sky, expecting to see a funnel drop down to the ground. Instead, some sort of shadow passed overhead. He didn't get a clear look at it, but got the impression it was man made. Taking a second quick glance, he didn't see anything. _Just my imagination._

Kaleb leaned forward. "Do you think we'll see a tornado, Major Jason?"

"Hope not." He made himself stop watching the sky and concentrate on traffic. There was more then he remembered from the few trips he'd made to the city. He almost turned south on I25 to go to Colorado Springs. Instead he stayed on I70 heading west.

Still, a part of him wished he could have shown his family Cheyenne Mountain and share more details about the SGC. The program had been such a big part of his life.

They'd reached the foothills and he got into the far right-hand lane. The minivan did not like the altitude and chugged slowly along. His ears popped several times while they climbed.

Houses and buildings became scarcer and tall pines began to line the road. The children had become too quiet, so he looked in the rear view mirror. The three older ones were watching the scenery while Sung Lee napped.

He and Sally exchanged a look. She smiled and he grinned.

They passed the small town of Idaho Springs and continued up into the Rockies.

Paige orbed into the park. Briefly she became disorientated and thought she stood on some sort of grounds with tall buildings and oddly dressed students hurrying about. Then her feet touched the cool grass, with the wind singing through the trees.

"That was weird."

She shook her head. Time to get to work.

Birds tweeted and sang in the trees. Paige walked around, hoping their demon or whatever it was, hadn't been hunting again.

Salt-tinged damp air touched her nose. She inhaled, enjoying the scent.

Glancing behind bushes and thick trees, she saw no evidence of shrunken bodies.

"Maybe you haven't been hunting," she mused to the unknown demon.

She followed the path up the slight hill and turned to glance over the bay. The Golden Gate glittered in the morning sun. Boats passed underneath, making waves in the deep blue water. A shadow passed overhead and she frowned into the sun, trying to make out the shape.

"Maybe I need to get my eyes checked." She couldn't see it clearly. Maybe it was a plane heading out to Hawaii or some other distant destination.

_Or maybe I'm seeing the beginning of a new evil. _She sighed. _Just when I thought my life was going to settle down, and Henry and I could start our family._

The thought of becoming a mother both frightened and excited her. She'd seen the struggles Piper and Leo had gone through. Not to mention her sister Phoebe's strong desires. At least Coop, Pheobe's husband, seemed open to the idea.

"Wish I'd met my future niece." Phoebe couldn't wait to have the child.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Paige whirled, hands up, ready to fight. She frowned at the figure standing there, clothed from head to toe in black clothes, a wide-brimmed hat on his head and sunglasses protecting his eyes. "I thought vampires couldn't stand sunlight."

He shrugged, an amused smile on his full lips. "I can't stay long."

"What do you want Julian?"

"The Kindred will be watching this park."

"So Piper told me." The truce the sisters had with the Prince was an uneasy one. Although, truth be told, the Kindred never had tried to kill them

"Your sister still doesn't trust me."

Paige snorted. "With every demon, vampire and whatever trying to kill us?"

"You three provide an invaluable service."

"What? Do we do your dirty work for you?"

He shook his head. A bit of smoke began on his back. "You make it possible for us to live among humans unnoticed."

The honest look on his face caused Paige to rethink her supposition about the Kindred. "Why would a vampire want to? Aren't you all into being bigger and stronger than us?"

His lip twitched. "Not really. I would surprise you how normally we really do live."

"You're smoking." She hadn't meant to warn him, but his honesty made her reconsider how she felt about them.

"Thank you." He glanced behind him. "If we see anything, we will inform you."

"We'd appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He smiled again. "I'd also appreciate you talking with Piper about her club. Lillie would really like to own it."

Lillie had to be another vampire. "Why would I do that?"

"I know she would like to open a restaurant. I'd like to help her dream come true. Besides…" he paused and his shoulders twitched. Paige tensed for battle. "I have a fine line of wines she might like."

"Ulterior motive."

"Yes and no." His sultry voice dropped. "The Charmed Ones have done much good over the years. I'd like to reward you all for what you've done."

"How many of you have we killed?" She couldn't figure out his motives.

A look she couldn't read flashed over his pale face. "None. That we know of. And if you did, well," he shrugged. "We could hardly blame you."

"You're more understanding than most."

His tongue darted out to touch his lips. "I understand what you have to do and why. That's why we offered a truce."

The truce had happened before Paige had joined the sisters. She didn't know the details, but Pru, who was more strict than Piper, had agreed to it.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand."

He nodded. "Fair enough. Good day, Paige." He trotted down the hill and vanished into the woods.

"Yeah." She shaded her eyes and began hunting her prey again.

The hotel in Green River, Utah was a bit run down. Paint was missing along some boards and a few lights were out. With a sigh John got out of the minivan, where his family was already sleeping, and approached the building. It was the only that still had a vacancy sign flashing.

Inside, he was surprised to find the lobby updated and the clerk greeted him with a friendly, albeit tired, smile.

"Welcome to Best Western Green River!"

"Thanks. Got a room for a family of six?"

The clerk consulted the computer record. "Only have one room left with two queen-sized beds."

"What about a couple of cots?"

"Just used my last rollaway bed about an hour ago. Sorry."

John reached for his wallet. They needed to get some sleep, and thankfully, he'd thought enough ahead to toss a couple of sleeping bags into the van. "We'll take it."

"But-"

"It'll be fine." He went through registration, paid for the night, and rubbed his eyes.

"We do have a breakfast in the morning. Mostly cereal and bagels with juice or coffee."

"Thanks." John accepted the electronic key and went back out to the car. Sally glanced sleepily up at him. "We've got a room."

"Great."

Together, they gently woke the children and got them resettled in their second- storey room. It was also updated with gaudy green-flowered spreads and a strong- smelling cleaning solution.

The girls claimed one of the beds and the boys tossed the sleeping bags on the floor. It made for crowded space, but it didn't bother John. The barracks during basic training had been much worse.

Sally was already asleep by the time he joined her. He tucked an arm around her waist and soon fell into a land of dreams. In them he was chased by the Wraith and a nameless shadow constantly dangling overhead.

Starting awake, he blinked several times, trying to remember where he was. His wife's warm, familiar body helped relax him and he vaguely recalled they were in a hotel. He dropped back into sleep and woke when the children's whispering reached his brain.

"We didn't mean to wake you," Jordan apologized. She was already dressed in a brown skirt and bright orange top. Around her neck was draped a stone necklace.

"No problem." He moved and discovered Sally wasn't in bed.

"She's in the shower."

"Thanks."

The boys had rolled up the sleeping bags and most of their luggage was stacked near the door.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"Nearly eight." Jordan picked up a brush and braided Sung-Lee's black hair. The little girl had on a cute red sun dress.

There'd been many times John had been up before the sun. Particularly in Atlantis. A part of him wasn't sure he wanted to go back to that life style. Teaching had kept him on a regular schedule and he liked being home at night to have dinner with his family.

"Here." He picked up his car keys from the bed stand. Javier took them. "Why don't you kids go put your stuff in the car and then go to the lobby for breakfast. Sally and I will be down in a few minutes."

They scurried around to oblige and soon were out the door. John got up and stretched, peeking outside the window. The sun shone brightly and he could see how bleak the landscape really was. Desert. A few sparse trees. A town still alive that only made a living from passing-through tourists. It probably should have dried up long ago.

Sally came out, her blonde hair up. She'd chosen to wear tan capris and a bright top. "Where are the children?"

"Sent them to breakfast."

"Okay." She smiled at him. "Morning."

"Morning beautiful lady." He gave her a quick kiss. "My turn for the shower."

Thirty minutes later, they were in a small lounge area. He'd tried the bagels. They were a bit dry, but not too bad with cream cheese spread on them. The children had bowls of cereal and at least a couple of glasses of juice each. John sipped the passable coffee.

"How far do you think we'll get today?" Sally asked.

"As far as we get."

Her fingers brushed through his dark hair. "You sleep okay?"

"Just a bad dream."

"You haven't had any of those for a long time." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You sure this is such a great idea?"

He kissed her forehead. "I wasn't really given a choice."

_Phoebe couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from. It echoed in her head and hurt her ears. The ground seemed to shudder under foot. Overhead, something long dangled and she couldn't tell where it came from. _

_ Figures fell from the sky. One vanished in a flash of flame, one hit hard and the other…._

Her vision stopped. Phoebe blinked, reaching out a hand to steady herself. The world no longer wobbled and the normal, muffled street noise drifted in the open window.

"Bad vision?"

She turned to look at her husband Coop. He carried a tray laden with breakfast. A red rose adorned the offering and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Just weird."

"I'm sure the meaning will be made clear when it needs to be."

"Maybe." What was there about the vision that reminded her of a science fiction movie?

"Hungry?" He put the tray on the night stand and bent to straighten the covers.

With a smile, she glanced around at the familiar and homey loft. She loved the exposed brick. It had been fun to decorate it before she'd gotten married. Phoebe adored the changes they'd made as a couple.

Funny how, long ago, when they'd help protect and deliver the first of the Halliwell line, that she'd thought the 'C' in the caldron had stood for her then love Cole. Now she understood it had really been for Coop.

"Happy thoughts?" He came over and pulled her into his arms.

"Just old memories." A brief sadness over Pru's loss touched her heart. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

They kissed.

She pulled away, breathless, pretty sure she was going to be late for work – again. "What did you make me for breakfast?"

"Your favorite." Coop smiled, his eyes twinkling.

She was definitely going to be late.

Salty brine drifted in the van window. John didn't know if he was relieved or upset that their family vacation was coming to an end. While on the road with Sally and the children, he could convince himself his happy new life was going on. Now that they'd reached their destination, he wasn't sure he really wanted to embrace the part of him he'd put behind several years ago.

"You okay?" He could hear the concern in Sally's voice.

"Yeah."

Twisting through traffic, he made his way to the hotel where he'd been instructed to wait and pulled into a spot. He drummed his fingers on the wheel.

Sally gave him a quizzical look. "We staying here?"

John shook his head. "Just waiting for our escort."

"When did your friend stop following us?"

"Just after we left town. Guess the General just wanted to make sure I'd actually come." He'd have a few things to say to O'Neill about that.

"I'm hungry," Javier said.

"We'll eat as soon as we get to Atlantis."

"I still don't see," Jordan said, "how they could hide an entire city."

"Force field." They'd done that may times in the past while hiding from the Wraith or other threats. Why the SGC had left the city in the bay seemed a little silly. John would have expected them to put it someplace more remote.

A figure wearing on overcoat and a hat dashed across the parking lot. John couldn't' be sure, but he thought whoever it was started when it looked over the van. His eyes followed the person until he or she vanished behind the hotel. _Probably just a guest._

"You said there's a park?" Sung-Lee popped up her head over the seat. "Where?"

"A few blocks that way." John vaguely pointed. He was busy watching for their contact.

"Will we get to go there?"

He smiled at the little girl. "See what I can do."

A black limo pulled into the spot beside them. The back window rolled down and a dark haired man motioned for John to do the same.

Reluctantly, he complied. "Who are you?" He'd expected someone from the SGC. "Julian Luna," the man identified himself. "I'm a board member from the Phoenix Foundation."

John knew about the foundation. The thinktank often worked with the alien technology brought back from various missions.

"If you'd follow me, Colonel Sheppard, I'll take you to your destination."

"Sure."

He followed the limo out of the parking lot and back into traffic. They took several different roads until they reached the parking lot near the Land's End Lookout. It was currently closed to public, but the bored officer guarding the entrance waved them through.

John parked in a space beside the limo. Not far away, several other soldiers were waiting and he assumed they were there to escort them to Atlantis. The back window didn't roll down again so John got out and waited.

A familiar face hurried ahead of them and John smiled in recognition.

"I see they got you back," McKay greeted.

"Not willingly."

An odd look passed over the scientist's face. "Sorry about that."

"It was General O'Neill who reactivated me." He heard the van's doors open and shut. He assumed his family had gotten out. "Any idea why?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Rodney glanced at the Sally and the children. "Your family?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Doctor Rodney McKay," his friend introduced himself. "When we get to Atlantis, I'll introduce you to my wife, Jennifer."

Their wedding was the one event John had made certain he'd attended before taking off to attend MIT and begin his new life. "This is my wife, Sally, and our children Jordan, Javier, Kaleb and Sung-Lee."

McKay lowered his voice. "I would have left them in Ohio."

"The General suggested I bring them along."

Rodney shook his head. "I would have left Jennifer with my sister, if I could."

"So what happened?" John wasn't moving until he knew what was going on.

"Todd got loose."

"Thought he was confined to Area 51." What the wraith could do, John didn't even want to think about. Fear for his family surfaced. Maybe he _should_ have left them in Ohio.

"He was."

"What happened?"

"Colonel Carter is still trying to find out."

"Who's Todd?" Sally asked.

John answered. "Someone I hope you never meet."

The city hadn't changed much. Tall spires reached into the sky, some of them intact, others broken. They'd been brought to it via a jumper. The children had loved it and crowded to the front to see out. When a brief hole in the force field had been made for them to pass through, John had thrown McKay a questioning look. Normally, they needed to drop the entire shield.

Rodney didn't hide his smug grin. "Something I've been working on."

They landed in the main bay and John led the way to the control room.

"Wow!" Sally turned in a slow circle, taking it all in. "You used to live here?"

"Took trips to other planets using the stargate." John pointed at the arced device partially embedded in the marble floor.

"Can we do that?" Javier wanted to know.

John shook his head. "Sorry."

"You must be John's family." He knew the voice. Jennifer Keller-McKay stood, smiling warmly at them. "I'm Doctor Keller. If you'd all come with me, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Thought she took your last name," John quietly said to McKay.

"Sometimes she uses it, sometimes she doesn't. I decided it was better not to argue with her."

Seemed McKay had learned a thing a two about relationships. "You're probably right."

"Jason, you coming?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. Talk to you later, Rodney."

The scientist nodded.

"So how many people are currently on Atlantis?" he asked Jennifer.

"About a hundred. Mostly scientists trying to figure out how the city works."

"They from the SGC?"

"Some. There are plenty from the Phoenix Foundation, too."

Sally grabbed his hand. "What's the Phoenix Foundation?"

"I'll explain later."

Jennifer turned a corner and pointed to a door. "We found some interconnected rooms we thought would work for you and your family."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. See you later." She trotted off.

"Nice lady."

"Yeah, Jennifer is." He pointed to the door. "Shall we take a look at our new home?"

"Beautiful view." Sally leaned against the windowsill.

John followed her gaze. Far below them was an open view of the ocean, only slightly hazy from the shield. Beyond the skyline of San Francisco, which glittered in the fading sunlight.

Sally turned to look at him. "So what's going on?"

John sighed. He'd hoped to avoid this conversation. "A very dangerous alien is loose."

"How dangerous?"

"Dangerous enough."

"Jason." She still called him that even though she knew his name was John.

"The children settled in?"

"As well as can be expected." Her eyes met his. "You're avoiding my question."

"I don't want you or the kids caught in the cross fire."

"I hate it when you don't tell me what's going on."

"I'm trying to keep you safe."

A look he knew well crossed her face. She started to say something, changed her mind and asked, "You mind if I take the children to the park tomorrow?"

"Not as long as you take Major Lorne with you."

"Okay." She looked out the window again. "It is a beautiful view. I can't believe you gave this up."

"I had my reasons." He put his arm around his wife. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure. Let me tell Jordan we're leaving."

He nodded.

Several minutes later, they were walking hand in hand down one of the many corridors. Fondly, John remembered the time he'd spent in the city, trying not recall how much of that time had been spent trying to protect the city from various enemies.

Sally broke the silence. "How long did you live here?"

"A little over five years."

"Were they good times?"

"Hectic. Dangerous. Interesting."

She squeezed his fingers. "You didn't find life in Ohio boring?"

"Refreshing and wonderful." He smiled at Sally. "I have a loving wife and a great life." He was quiet for a moment. "I really liked where I was."

"Were you and McKay good friends?"

"I wouldn't call us friends exactly, but we have been through a lot together." He chuckled. "I was best man at his wedding along with Carson Beckett."

"So this dangerous alien…" she paused, as if afraid to ask her real question. He could see the fear in her blue eyes. "Are you going to have to hunt it?"

He wouldn't lie to her. Better Sally knew the truth. "Unfortunately."

About midday, Sally and the children took a jumper to the mainland for a day at Golden Gate Park. Major Lorne went with them, along with a couple of other soldiers.

John spent the day going through the little they knew about what happened at Area 51 and how Todd had managed to escape.

"The Wraith are pretty tough," McKay commented. "Can't believe he marched through the desert and ended up here."

John looked up from the computer. "What do you mean he ended up here?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

He shook his head. His cell phone rang and John answered it. "Hi, Sally."

_"Hi. We're going to be late for dinner."_

"Why?" He'd hoped they'd be back in time. Rodney and Jennifer would be joining them.

_"Sung-Lee just found out there's a carousel and she wants to ride it."_

"It's getting dark."

_"We'll be fine. Major Lorne has been with us all day."_

"Give me a call before you come back."

_"Sure thing. Love you."_

"Love you, too." He hung up. "What were you saying?"

"Todd's been hunting in Golden Gate Park."

"What!" He took off at a run.

"Wait!" Rodney chased after him. "Where are you going?"

"To get Sally and the kids."

He dashed into the jumper bay and went into the nearest one. McKay hurried in after him. "I'm going to regret this," the scientist said as he plopped down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Yeah, probably." The jumper cleared and John headed for the main land. "How long has Todd been in the park?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I just assumed General O'Neill had."

O'Neill was usually upfront about things. John wondered why he hadn't been.

"I just hope I'm not too late."

"I don't think I like working with vampires," Paige complained.

"At least the Kindred never hunted us." Phoebe stopped to look at the buffalo. The animals shuffled in their paddock and blew air out of their nostrils.

"I just wish Pru had told us the terms of the agreement with the Prince," Piper complained.

"You going to sell your club to him?" Paige asked.

"Hate to say it, but I'm seriously thinking about it."

Phoebe frowned. "What do they want with your club?"

"Oddly enough, the Kindred own quite a number of successful night clubs." Piper shaded her eyes from the setting sun. "Shall we go hunting?"

Paige walked around the paddock, her eyes scanning the bushes. They were all armed with crosses and wooden stakes. Phoebe even had some holy water stuck in the pocket of her jeans.

"This vamp has been killing constantly." Piper looked around. "I really want to stop him so I can go home and take care of my boys."

"And I'd rather be with Henry."

"And me with Coop."

"Just wait until you have children." Piper forged ahead.

"I can't wait," Paige mumbled as she followed.

Julian had joined the other hunters in the park. They kept to the shadows, avoiding the mortals.

The one they hunted was cunning. It waited until it found someone alone. Many of the victims had been street people camping illegally in the park. Since they'd never be missed, they were the perfect prey.

A twig breaking alerted him to company and he pressed himself behind a tree. With a smile, he recognized the Charmed Ones. So, they, too, were in the park. Excellent.

Silently, he followed them until he heard the happy shouts of children. The carousel twirled around and around.

Instinct caused his eyes to dart to one side. There was the one they sought. It- he- was bundled in a thick coat with a hat plastered over his head. A wisp of gray hair snaked down his back.

"Auntie Sally!"

His attention darted to the group who had just arrived. "No," he whispered.

After the carousel stopped, Jordan, Javier, Kaleb and Sung-Lee piled onto horses. As soon as the ride was loaded, it started, the music drifting over the warm moist, breeze.

Sally smiled as she watched the children, trying to wave each time they passed her. A shiver went down her spine and she looked around. The major wasn't too far away, but it was the figure lurking in the background that bothered her.

Black eyes met hers and she wanted to run. Sally took a deep breath and told herself to be calm. Predators didn't normally do anything in a public place.

The ride ended and she gathered up everyone. "Time to go home."

"Awww," they all groaned.

She headed across the park toward where they were supposed to get on the shuttle bus. It would drop them at the far end of the parking area, away from most people. From there, Major Lorne would call a jumper to come get them.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

The teen was too smart for her own good. "I don't like the look of someone who's following us."

Jordan nodded and said something in Ugandan. The children all looked behind them and hurried to the shuttle stop.

The man, if it was indeed one, moved closer.

Major Lorne was suddenly beside her. "Get to the shuttle!" The bus was approaching.

He dropped to one knee and pulled the weapon he had hidden inside his jacket. There was a scream as one of the soldiers dropped.

Sally only glimpsed what happened before she told the children, "Run!"

Julian saw the hunter and how it killed. Where the Kindred used their fangs, this one seemed to kill by touch. The shriveled body on the ground was twisted in agony.

He growled and pounced, tackling the creature. They rolled several times over the rough ground. No doubt there would be grass stains on his suit. He didn't care.

His opponent tossed him off. Julian felt his body flying through the air and smash into a tree trunk. Dazed, he shook his head and tried to see where the creature was.

Its figure was running across the area toward the family who crouched behind a bench. The bus had stopped, the driver leaning out the window, motioning them to safely.

Unfortunately, the hunter reached the vehicle first and yanked the driver out the window. In seconds, the man was dead and the children began to scream.

Julian allowed his indignant rage to take control and he snarled.

Time for the predator to die.

"There!" McKay pointed.

"Dear God," John said. Shock almost took control. He shook it off. His family was danger. He didn't have time to process the death he saw.

The Wraith had sucked the driver dry and turned to face Major Lorne, who was between it and John's family. The creature reached for the soldier, who ducked back.

Another figure flew onto the scene. The two hit the ground hard and John wondered if the attacker had had his breath knocked out of him. But no, the man was sitting on top of the creature, his fingers locked around the alien's neck.

"Come on!" John pushed the car door open. His fingers were tightly grasped a rifle.

"Are you kidding?" McKay shouted.

"Get Sally and the children to safety!" John yelled back, then plowed into the battle.

"What the hell is _that_?" Piper demanded.

Paige saw Luna trying to choke whatever the creature was. It was pale and ugly. Yet it tossed the vampire prince into the air and jumped up from the ground. It leapt for the blonde woman. She screamed.

Phoebe beat them to the fight. She levitated in the air and kicked the attacker in the face. It yanked back and grabbed her foot, pulling her toward it.

A shot rang out. Several more followed.

The demon, vampire, whatever it was, jerked multiple times. It roared in pain.

Paige raced to reach the innocents. A mother and her family cringed in terror, while another man tried to get them to follow him.

"Got the family," she shouted.

Piper nodded and threw a potion. The bottle burst on the thing's chest. Red smoke bubbled up.

It howled and, impossibly, flew toward her sister.

Paige had seconds to decide whether to save the innocents or her sister.

John fired several more shots, but the wraith managed to grab the woman who had thrown something. She struggled in its strong arms. He saw the deadly hand begin to reach for her heart.

"Oh, no, you don't." John took careful aim, remembering the moment he'd saved Elizabeth's Weir's life. She'd been shocked when he took the shot. It had briefly damaged their working relationship. Weir had recovered and understood why he'd done what he had.

He took a deep breath, squeezing the trigger. He couldn't even allow Sally's cry to distract him.

The bullet was never released. What happened next made no sense. The ground shook, knocking John off his feet. He heard several shouts and shook his head, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

Double images flared. There were buildings all around, bodies flinging every which direction, an object overhead in the blue sky and tumbling into the bay.

Then all was quiet and Sally was in his arms. He hugged her close and looked around for the Wraith.

"What the hell just happened?" he demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know," Piper said. She rubbed her hands on her jeans.

"What was that you threw?" Phoebe asked.

"Just a general potion made from some of the its victims remains."

"Ghoulish," Paige put in. She glanced at the family. They were gathered around the dark-haired man. At least their innocents were safe.

There was a strong ozone smell.

"Did anyone else see," Paige began, "What I thought I saw?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Stranger things have happened." She and Piper exchanged a look.

Paige nodded. Wouldn't be the first time the sisters had had a run-in with time travel. "Wonder where and when it went."

"Now, wait a minute," one of the men said. "Are you telling me the Wraith time traveled?" He looked horrified at the possibility.

The three sisters exchanged looks. "It isn't here is it?"

"That's just great." He threw his hands in the air. "Now what do we do?"

"Wel, McKay," the dark-haired one replied. "We can't chase Todd. So I guess we tell General O'Neill and be thankful," he hugged the blonde woman, "no one got hurt."

"Wouldn't say that," Piper interjected. "There was plenty of death."

"Sorry about that."

"You go to tell us what it was?" Phoebe asked.

The dark-haired man shook his head. "Sorry. Classified."

"And we should leave it at that." Julian Luna brushed at the grass stains on his clothes. "Thank you for your help, ladies."

Piper narrowed her brown eyes. "You know, don't you?"

The vampire smiled. "We all have our secrets."

Hours later, Sally's cell phone rang. Seeing who it was she answered. "Hello, Clay."

_"Hello, Sally. Got a gig for you and Plane Truth."_

"You do?" She was surprised. Last she'd heard the band was working with another singer.

_"Yeah. Seems a band canceled at a local hot spot and the owner is looking for a group to cover. Since you're already there, thought you might be interested."_

"Am I ever!" Maybe her singing career _wasn't_ dead.

_"Great. Texting you the details."_

"Thanks, Clay."

_"You're welcome."_

She turned to her husband and children. They were enjoying a family dinner in their quarters. Sally was glad Rodney and Jennifer had canceled.

The salty wind blew in the window and the sky overhead was full of stars. It was a good sign.

"I've got a gig!"

John smiled. He was happy when his wife was. "That's great. When?"

"In about a week."

"Who were those women?" Jordan looked from John to Sally.

"No idea," John answered. "They sure took off in a hurry before we could ask."

"So did that man." Sally cut a bite of her omelet.

"Probably just thought they'd try and help." John shifted uneasily. Major Lorne had lost two men. O'Neill hadn't been happy, either. He grumped about having to deal with the wraith at some future time.

Sally smiled, looking at their children. "Well, we're all safe and that's the important part."

John nodded. "Agreed."

The band arrived at her club and Piper was happy. She was a little surprised the lead singer was the woman they'd helped in the park. Sally Danville, as she'd been introduced, recognized her, but only gave her a grateful nod.

"Where do they set up?" their manager, Clay, asked. He was dressed in a red shirt, brown pants and sparkly green vest.

"There." She showed them the stage, where the band rooms were, and worked on getting the club ready to open.

As usual, the crowd came in, buying drinks and dancing to the music.

The three sisters sat in their usual spot in the back, two on the couch and one on a chair.

"She's good." Julian Luna sat down on the one empty chair.

Piper glared at him, while Paige and Phoebe tensed.

"Relax ladies. I'm here to do business." He removed an envelope from his jacket pocket. He placed it on the coffee table. "My offer stands."

It took Piper all of three seconds to decide. "I'll take it." She picked up the money.

Luna nodded. "I'll have my lawyer come by with the paperwork tomorrow." His lips broadened into a warm smile. "Lillie will be very pleased."

Piper nodded. Dreams could be financed in many ways. There were worse ways then taking money from a vampire or even turning her club over to them. "Just one condition."

"Name it."

"None of you _EVER_ turn anyone into one of you here."

"I'll agree to that."

"Good. You know the consequences if you do."

Luna nodded.

She sipped wine from her glass. "Your wine is excellent. What's the secret?"

"It's an old family business."

"Now that Todd is taken care of, do I really need to stay here?" John asked General O'Neill several days later.

The general stared at John over the familiar desk. Elizabeth Weir had used it. He missed her African art. He'd like to take a second look at it, since he now had a better appreciation for it after listening to their children talk about Uganda. As he recalled, Colonel Carter and Mr. Woolsey had used the office, too.

"You're very good at what you do, Colonel Sheppard."

"And?" He waited.

"I'd be foolish to allow you to retire again. Besides," he shrugged. "We're prepping Atlantis for another mission."

John leaned forward. "What kind of mission?"

"One where the city will fly again."

"I thought we were low on power."

"Dr. McKay has been working on that." O'Neill closed the open file on the desk. "In the meantime, Atlantis is going to be relocated to a cove on the east coast."

"My wife isn't going to like that. Her music career is just taking off."

"Sorry about that." The general got up. He extended his hand. "Congratulations, Colonel Sheppard. Atlantis is all yours."

Sheppard took a deep breath, knowing the desk had now been passed to him. He had never wanted that kind of leadership, but he hadn't missed how many from the original mission had been recalled. They all seemed happy to be there, even McKay. It was a job John could do, that he'd excel at.

"Thank you, sir." The two men shook hands. "Where is this cove?"

"A few miles north of a little town called Collinsport, Maine."

The wraith didn't know exactly where he was, but the area would be the perfect hunting grounds. In the confusion following the object falling into the water, he'd lunged for safety. From behind a building, he watched the odd mix of beings, most dressed in red, and felt his hunger grow.

"The _Enterprise_ is in orbit," someone said.

It must be some sort of ship. He'd have to see about hijacking it. His queen would reward him for bringing her and the hive to such a rich hunting ground.

He ducked back into hiding and began to plot.

Originally published in Diamonds and Dynmite 2, May 2013.


End file.
